Will Kirby
Dr. William "Dr. Will" Kirby was the winning houseguest of Big Brother 2 ''and has been credited with saving the entire Big Brother franchise after the abysmal first season. He won $500,000 for staying 82 days inside the house and receiving the majority of votes from the previously evicted houseguests. He was also a contestant on ''Big Brother All-Stars ''where he is remembered for controlling most of the game with his Chilltown alliance and is rumored to have split the winnings. He also won the Big Brother edition of The Price is Right in May of 2016 and his prize winnings ($51,030) were donated to charity. Dr. Will is widely regarded as the greatest Big Brother and reality contestant of all time, with Dan Gheesling , Derrick Levasseur and Vanessa Rousso in contention for a close second place in regards to anecdotal Big Brother contestant rankings. Dr. Will is considered the "prototype" by casting directors because of his sharp wit, high IQ, keen sense of humor and physical appearance. Testament to his reputation as the best reality player of all time, many reality contestants have cited Dr. Will as their inspiration for even applying. 'Biography' A Board certified dermatologist, Dr. Will Kirby has a degree in Biology from Emory University. He received his medical degree from Nova Southeastern University and completed his first year of postgraduate training in Internal Medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center. His dermatology residency training took place in association with Western University/Pacific Hospital where he was honored by being selected to serve as Chief Resident in the Department of Dermatology. Academically, Dr. Kirby proudly serves as a Clinical Assistant Professor of Dermatology at Western University of Health Science and as a Clinical Assistant Professor in the Department of Internal Medicine, Division of Dermatology, for Nova Southeastern University. He is also an expert reviewer for the Osteopathic Medical Board of California in dermatology. Dr. Kirby lectures at national medical conventions, publishes articles in peer reviewed medical journals, authors and co-authors medical text book chapters and has the prestigious honor of serving on the editorial advisory board of popular dermatological publications including ''The Dermatologist and The Journal of Aesthetic and Clinical Dermatology. He has served as the national spokesman for Johnson & Johnson’s Neutrogena Dermatologics and Kimberly Clark’s Truist Skin Care lines. A licensed Osteopathic Physician and Surgeon in the state of California since 2002, Dr. Kirby is recognized as a Fellow by the American Osteopathic College of Dermatology. He is currently a member of the American Osteopathic College of Dermatologists (AOCD) and the American Osteopathic Association (AOA). In the past Dr. Kirby has held membership in and the American Medical Association (AMA), the American Society for Laser Medicine and Surgery (ASLMS), the American Society of Dermatologic Surgery (ASDS) and the American Academy of Dermatology (AAD). Having appeared on more than 35 different television shows Dr. Kirby was a featured physician on multiple seasons of E! Entertainment Television's "Dr. 90210" and has frequently been seen on "The Doctors", where he showcases his dermatology practice. Other TV appearances have included "The Young & The Restless", “Big Brother”, "LA Ink", "The Real Housewives of Orange County", "Regis & Kelly", "The Talk", “FOX News”, “Robot Chicken” as well as "Chelsea Lately" and Dr. Kirby has appeared live on QVC more than 100 times. Dermatologist, professor, spokesman, researcher and author, Dr. Kirby is well recognized as one of the country's leading dermatologists! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Dr. Will created the term "showmance". * Dr. Will has never won an HOH or POV competition. However, this is cited as part of his strategy as he has stated you can win Big Brother without ever winning a competition. ** He has attempted to win a few on occasions though, and has come close. ** At the Big Brother 16 jury roundtable, Will defended contestant Victoria Rafaeli after the houseguests of her season called her out for being in "summer camp" and he told him they don't have to win an HOH or anything to win Big Brother. * Dr. Will saved Ophelia, the pot belly pig, from drowning in the BB2 pool. *CBS released the results of the contestants IQ score but retracted them when Will threatened legal action. Before the retraction it was reported that his IQ was 176. *Will is the only Big Brother contestant to host the jury roundtable sessions (seasons 15, 16 and 17) *Survivor contestant Rob Cesternino claims he based his game on Will's. ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 2 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place